mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 148: The Best Part of Waking Up
"The Best Part of Waking Up" was originally released on April 15, 2013. Description This week's episode features a WORLD EXCLUSIVE debut of a track off a highly anticipated album. Please do not rip it and put it on YouTube, or Spotify, or SoundCloud, or Google Buzz. Suggested Talking Points Daft Punk Gerunds, Purest Plutonium, Pass it On, McDonalds Vetting, Laundry Hog, Pants Trap, Folgers, The Streak Outline 04:50 - I recently visited a college that's five hours away with a friend from school. He had been planning the trip for weeks, and had intended to alone. He invited me to accompany me at the last minute. On the way home, it was very clear that he expected gas money from me. He knows I don't have a job. Am I a freeloader for not feeling that I should pay for something he has been prepared to pay for himself for weeks? -- Possible Cheapskate In Chesapeake 13:32 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Ferix, who asks: How does one become the "official" Ronald McDonald? I see that McDonald's uses basically one actor for all of their media. And just out of curiosity, was wondering how one goes about applying to be "the" Ronald McDonald. Have checked their website, and it is never a job position open. Not that I want to be him, but just was curious how someone would go about becoming. 23:02 - At the college dorm in which I resided for the past semester, there is a shared set of washing machines and dryers for students' usage in the building basement. While my laundry is washing, I'll generally spend time up in my room or chatting with friends; however, if I'm away from my clothes for any amount of time they are down in the wash, it's likely another resident will remove my clothes, place it on top of the washing machine, and set their own clothes to wash. This happens also when I use the dryer, and my friends have all attested to the same. Am I mistaken in thinking this is a violation of my right not to have my underwear viewed publicly and touched by foreign hands, or am I just being oversensitive? What should I do to prevent this from happening again? -- Not A Nudist In New England 28:33 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Bob, who asks: How to hurt some one stole your money? Someone stole $20 from me and I know they will try again. I was thinking of putting a mousetrap in my pocket, so the next time they try to take it...POP! OWW! Should I do this or something else to cause more harm. I want to have evidence, but I don't want to ruin my pants in the process. Maybe a needle? Idn any ideas? 34:29 - MZ - Personal message from Marlena. Personal message from Maria. Sponsored by Audible. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 42:13 - Hey brothers three. When I have a bunch of people over to drink at my house, and I wake up before them in the morning, what am I allowed to do? Can I clean? Or do I have to silent as quiet as possible? -- The Hungover Host In St. Paul 48:56 - Y - Sent in by Kaleb Ostein, from Yahoo Answers user Steve Janson, who asks: What song would you listen to en route to eliminate bin Laden? What song would you listen to en route to eliminate bin laden? now i'm just being a little foolish granted. I'm sure those seals were way too busy to be listening to music. having said that, I had to ask after hearing about obama coming out to the press dinner to hulk hogans "real american". So what song would you kick bin ladens a$$ to? 55:05 - Housekeeping 58:28 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Purple, who asks: Is it possible to break your titty bone? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Jelly